


Tooth Shaped Mugs and Keeper of Hearts

by catskardllamas



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blurb, Moment in time, at least it wasnt ketchup, damien haas mentioned, ketchup is of the devil, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas
Summary: Mid-morning coffee and gossip. Reader really needs a vacation.
Kudos: 1





	Tooth Shaped Mugs and Keeper of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I wanted to do a Courtney blurb sooner than later in my prompt notebook series. I like how this one turned out. It reminds me of my work for Break Even (Courtney x reader closure fic, link found in my masterlist). Idon’t write for her a lot...which astounds me because she is a National Treasure.

“I’m sorry...did you say ‘an open packet of mustard in his back pocket’?”  
“Yeah. I took my hand out and just walked away.” Courtney was telling Y/n a story about a former bad date. They were standing near the coffee supplies of the office kitchen, getting their refills for the mid-morning schedule.  
“What could he possibly have hoped to successfully get away with by having a leaking condiment packet in his trousers?!” Y/n raised an eyebrow while trying not to giggle at her friend’s expense.  
Courtney finished adding her dairy substitute to her oddly tooth-shaped mug. “I don’t know but I was ready to time travel away from there. It was all sticky and warm.”  
“Oh. Ewwww.”  
The women finished fixing their drinks and made to leave the kitchen before the actress stalled them.  
“So, super curious…” Courtney started. “Do you know when Damien is supposed to fly back into L.A.?”  
The look on Y/n’s face was incredulous. “Why does everyone keep asking me that? Is my new identity ‘Keeper of Damien Haas’ Schedules’?”  
“No! Sorry, it’s just...you seem to know all of the little bits of his life that no one else seems to know. It’s very reminiscent of Olivia...but only with Damien.”  
Y/n rolled her eyes. “It’s not against the law to know the little things about someone. I don’t need to be supervised when it comes to Damien.”  
Courtney’s eyes were wide as she silently looked at Y/n. The latter scrunched her face up and groaned.  
“Sorry, Court. I have no clue what THAT was about.”  
The actress took a small sip from her mug and walked past her friend. “Mhm. That was completely normal.”


End file.
